


Bounty

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Angst, Biting, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dark, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rescue, Slut Shaming, SubObi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: A dirty picture of Obi-Wan after he gets captured by some particularly cruel bad guys and then a short write up about Jango rescuing him.SubObi Week #3Day 3 CockcageDay 4 Rough sex
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> See, I can draw this dark shit, but I cannot write it nor do I want to read it lol. Luckily when I was showing this on the subobi server months ago the gang helped come up with a scenario in which he is rescued... Special shoutout to jellyjog and robinasnyder, the short fic would NOT have been possible without you both.
> 
> Also, sorry for not posting this yesterday, I was super jetlagged and I didn't want the art to go up without the write up.

Text below reads: "Do you spread your legs like this for all your captors?"

So it starts with Obi-Wan getting captured by bounty hunters working for the CIS and Jango is one of them but he doesn’t keep an eye on them. So the other bounty hunters decide to have some fun with Obi-Wan and rape him. He said some flirty quip right before they start to rape him, and they were always going to rape him but now Obi-Wan has to live with thinking be brought that on himself. Even halfway through he’s still flirting as a panic reaction, everytime he opens his mouth he has another flirty quip, until his mouth is too full for that… And of course they make fun of him and shame him for it. So by the time Obi-Wan gets free he feels like he asked for it.

They get pretty creative and have him for a good while. But when Jango comes and sees what they’ve been doing he kills them, because he was totally down to sell Obi-Wan to the separatists but he is not down with the rape.

Well now Jango feels bad and doesn’t want to hand Obi-Wan over. Obi-Wan is rightfully terrified that Jango will also rape him so he offers himeslf up first as a “thank you” for the rescue. Jango is NOT about that and rebufs him. After the rescue Obi-Wan too shakey and trembling too hard to help himself and he can't get the anal beads out of his ass and Jango has to do it for him.

Jango removes the beads. Pulling them out slowly one by one, because it's obvious that Obi-Wan had been raped before they were put there. He looks red and irritated there and he doesn't want to go too fast and hurt him. He even gets lube out to help and Obi-Wan is still shaking and makes a flirty quip about how Jango's going to fuck him too. He says he wouldn’t mind if Jango did because he’s handsome/payment for saving him. Jango is just like “nope, nope nope!”

And then there’s the cockcage. It’s made of cortosis and Jango can’t find a key so it has to stay on. When he tells Obi-Wan the jedi just responds with “Well at least one of us will cum.”

Jango's like "Not even in the shower. I'm so turned off right now I don't think I'll ever cum again."

And Obi-wan's just like, "Oh, so you don't think I'm pretty?"

Jango just has to facepalm, does this guy ever stop???

(No, no he doesn’t)

Jango goes to take a shower: "Need some company?" -- "No."

It's almost "night": "So, one bed..." -- "I'll sleep on the floor."

He asks about Obi-Wan's injuries: "They could be worse. Care to help make them that way?" -- "I meant the ones on your shoulders."

He hands Obi-Wan a ration bar: "Well, I suppose you've bought me dinner first now." -- *continues eating in silence*

Obi-Wan manages to work in that he'd rather jango use his mouth bc his ass still hurts too bad. And the worst part is that he actually seems serious about that one. The rest were all flirty and jokey. They could be played off as something else. But this is just Obi-Wan expecting Jango to take advantage.

"As wonderful as I'm sure your mouth is, Kenobi, how about a different kind of favor. My kid is missing. Help me find him."

Obi-Wan takes a breath of relief because he can pay Jango back without getting raped. They get along much better after that and get Boba back and Jango drops Obi-Wan off back with his people.

Now, Obi-Wan could have gotten to cage off on The Negotiator if he’d been willing to ask. But he dodged every question about what happened on his “adventure” and has to wait until he gets back to the temple. And when they take it off at the temple... he’s a nervous wreck. Doesn’t want anyone touching him there to get it off but he also wants it off so bad.

And this is where I forget what happens next, Jango works with Obi-Wan again? And the clones? And spills the beans on what happened because he doesn't know Obi-Wan lied. And then something-something it devolved into ObiJango and ObiClones somehow?? There were lots of cuddle piles and Anakin got scarred walking in on some mostly naked cuddles.


End file.
